


What He Needs

by Redjay27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, Post Season 7, Too long to be a drabble, just something short and sweet, lance realizes things, so it's in between I guess, too short to really be considered a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redjay27/pseuds/Redjay27
Summary: Letting go is hard, but Lance is willing to do it if it allows him to find what he needs rather than what he wants.ORAfter Earth is saved, Lance takes some time to reflect on his relationships and notices how important a certain raven-haired boy is to him.





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and people seemed to like it so...here ya go I guess. Please enjoy.

People always say there is something freeing about letting go. Yes, letting go can hurt. It can hurt so so much. It can reach into your very being and rip out the happiness, the joy, the warmth. It can steal away the colors from your vision, leaving nothing but a grey scale, moving you between different shades of nothing. Letting go is hard. It’s hard because it means giving up a part of yourself that you maybe aren’t ready to give up.

But it’s freeing. It’s knowing that you’ve finally figured out what’s best for you. That maybe what you want isn’t necessarily what you need. It’s readying yourself to take the first step in the right direction.

Lance truly believed that. He believed that letting go was a good thing. He believed that the heartache suffered was a testament to his moving forward. He wouldn’t forget the memories shared. He wouldn’t tuck the budding feelings and stolen glances away to gather dust in the recesses of his mind. He didn’t want to forget them because those small moments had led him to seeing what was truly important. And despite everything, he was grateful for it.

But she wasn’t meant for him. And if Lance was being truly honest with himself, he wasn’t meant for her. Everything had just happened too fast, blame it on the intergalactic war they were in the middle of. They had no time to catch their breath, no time to discuss the depth of the shared feelings. There was no foundation. It was bound to break. And what scared Lance the most was that when it broke, it would break in a way that couldn’t be fixed.

That had only been half the equation to him letting go, though. There was another half, a part of him that he had never seen until he heard his voice calling out to him. He was scared, Lance remembered. To most people, it would’ve sounded angry or stressed, but Lance knew better. He knew what a scared Keith sounded like. His tone was higher pitched, his words just a little too fast. And no matter what Keith said, he couldn’t hide the panic that laced his words, not completely.

It had been only a few short moments later that Lance had thought his number was up. He’d thought he was going to die protecting someone he loved. And he was okay with that in the moment. It wasn’t such a bad way to go out. But as he saw his life flashing before his eyes, he noticed one face popping up over and over again. Pale skin, raven-black hair, and indigo eyes dominated his thoughts. And as Lance closed his eyes, a pang struck him in his chest, his heart yearning to hear Keith’s deep, gravelly voice once more.

But Lance didn’t die there. In fact, he didn’t die at all...which was surprising. Even more so, though, was the fact that _none_ of them died. They remained alive, if a little worse for wear. But it was there, sitting in the garrison hospital bed surrounded by his family, that Lance realized that Keith was who he _needed_.

Keith had been there from the beginning, the firm grasp that held him steady. He was there in the small moments. Moments of vulnerability. Moments were Lance was doubting his worth to the team, to the universe. He was there in the big moments. In the instances between life and death. In the times where no one believed there was a way out. He was there in the important moments. In the moments that mattered the most to Lance. The moments where he had decided to leave the team so Lance wouldn’t feel like he had to. The moments where he chose Lance to lead the team in his stead, putting faith in him that Lance couldn’t put into himself.

He was _there_.

Lance looked at Keith and saw a foundation, something he could stand on without fear of falling into the abyss. He looked at Keith and could see a future where he was happy. Where he wasn’t worried that he would be pushed aside because they were no longer fighting for their lives. He looked at Keith and felt a fire light within him, spreading through his veins and warming his core.

It was time to let Allura go. And as much as that hurt to admit, Lance knew it was true. It was time to let her go so Lance could grab onto what he needed, so that he could hold on tight to the person that would make him into the person he was supposed to be.

“I have to go…” Lance muttered mostly to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed, ignoring the ache in his muscles. At his family’s protests, Lance only shook his head and said, “There’s someone I gotta see.”

He offered up no more explanation as he shuffled out of the room, head starting to spin at the movement. He knew that walking around wasn’t the best thing he could be doing at the moment. It wasn’t even close to the top of the list. But he didn’t care. This couldn’t wait. It was too important. _Keith_ was too important.

He was lucky that Keith’s room wasn’t far from his own. Hell, he was just lucky that he had found it at all. No one had told him where it was and it wasn’t like he was in any shape to go on some treasure hunt.

Lance reached out a hand to brace himself against the doorframe of Keith’s room, closing his eyes momentarily as he tried to calm the dizziness. The metal felt cool beneath his touch, offering a small relief to his weakened state.

“Lance? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

Lance opened his eyes to see Keith sitting up in his own bed, white bandage wrapped around his head. The room was empty except for them. The desert sun shone through the window on the far side of the room, casting golden rays across Keith’s features, highlighting the firmness of his face. The curve of his jawline. The softness of his cheekbones.  His hands were gripping the covers of his bed, a worry set deep in his eyes as he waited for some explanation from Lance.

Lance looked at Keith. Looked at Keith who was ready to jump into battle at any moment if Lance needed him to. Looked at the leader he had depended on for so long. Looked at the man who had been there from the beginning.

Lance looked at him…

... _and saw the future._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Any and all feedback you are willing and able to give is greatly appreciated.  
> Follow me on tumblr for more mini-fics like this OR if you just really like looking at some pure Klance content: [@canyoufeelthelagnsttonight](https://canyoufeelthelangsttonight.tumblr.com/)  
> Stay safe and I'll see ya around!
> 
> ~Redjay


End file.
